Save You
by randomgirl1200
Summary: He's still not saving her. He never has and maybe he never will. It's something he doesn't know if he's even capable of. But he's trying, and that's more than anyone in her life has ever done. s6 BL oneshot in Lucas' POV.


**Author's Notes: **I'm beginning to LOVE one-shots. I don't know why, they're coming easier to me than updating my multi-chaptered stories. So please enjoy, and I've already written half my chapters for updates of Letters to you and The Great Escape.

When I heard Kelly Clarkson's song Save You, I immediately thought of BL. This is how I kinda wish season 6 had turned out. Brucas didn't even _interact_ in that season, for fuck's sake!

This is pretty unpolished, because I haven't really edited it or read it that many times, so please excuse any mistakes.

Anyway, enjoy the one-shot and please REVIEW! They mean the WORLD to me.

**Save you**

_I can tell_

_I can tell how much you hate this_

_And deep down inside you know it's killing me_

_I can call_

_Wish you well and try to change this_

_But nothing I can say would change anything_

He is sitting at the airport, rubbing his cell phone against his jeans. He wants to press a button on his phone. A button that is the speed dial that will allow him to hear the voice of the girl he loves.

It's all too complicated. Because there are _three_ speed dials he wants to press. 6 is Peyton. The tortured, complicated blonde girl he was infatuated with in high school.

9 is Lindsey, the woman who was brave enough to take a chance on him even when she knew about the epic love story he had experienced with a woman that wasn't her.

And 1 is Brooke, the beautifully broken brunette goddess who he _knows_ will turn him down if he just suddenly calls her and asks her to run away with him to Vegas. She's too responsible for that.

She's always been an amazing person, and she's as close to perfect as any mortal human being can ever be.

He doesn't know _why_ her speed dial happens to be such an important number, it just _is_. But Brooke has always been special. In a room full of people, she was the only person he could really see.

Finally, he presses button number 4 and calls his mother. Apparently she, Andy and Lily are in Mexico right now on their trip around the world, so he hopes on an airplane and visits them.

_Where were my senses?_

_I left them all behind_

_Why did I turn away?_

_Away_

When he comes back to Tree Hill three weeks later, he doesn't fail to notice the change in Brooke's demeanor.

She's the first person to visit when he gets back, because he knows she won't judge him like Haley will, or look at him with sad, longing eyes like Peyton will.

He runs up the stairs to her house excitedly and knocks, but the sight he sees is not one he expected.

Colorful is the only word to describe her appearance. She's black and blue and purple _everywhere_. And though she doesn't give him eyes that are full of judgment or longing, she shows him something so much worse. Eyes of _emptiness_.

She gives him a smile that doesn't display her dimples, "It's not a big deal. I fell down the stairs."

And he nods, though they both know he doesn't buy it, because stairs don't leave red handprints all over a person's neck.

_Didn't mean_

_Didn't mean to leave you stranded_

_Went away cause I didn't want to face the truth_

_Reaching out_

_Reach for me_

_Empty handed_

_You don't know if I care_

_You're trying to find the proof_

He sees her crying at Quentin's funeral. And he_ knows_ she's not crying for the athletic youth she never knew, she's just crying for the evilness and the painfulness of the world. And he wishes he'd never been born. Maybe then he wouldn't feel the pain that's cutting through his chest like a knife, seeing a person he cares _so much_ about crying.

And when Peyton lays her hand on his heart, trying to comfort him, he pushes her away. His damaged heart isn't _hers_ to comfort.

_There were times I'd wonder_

_Could I have eased your pain?_

_Why did I turn away?_

_Away_

Two days later, Haley tells him that Brooke's company has been taken away from her. Her mother thinks she's not fit to run the company right now. He's never felt as angry as he does in that moment, and he grips the table he's been holding so tightly that he leaves marks on the wood. But the pathetic thing is he doesn't even try to _talk_ to her about it.

_We_

_Can pretend nothing's changed_

_Pretend it's all the same_

_And there will be no pain_

_Tonight_

He doesn't save her. He never has, never is and never will. He just watches helplessly from the sidelines as her life spirals out of control.

_I wish I could save you_

_I wish I could say to you_

_I'm not going nowhere_

Her eyes aren't empty anymore. They're sparkling and they're filled with hope and joy. All because of one Julian Baker.

He wants to hate this guy's guts, but he _can't_. Because this guy has made his pretty girl so _happy_, something he's never been able to do.

This guy has _saved_ her.

_I wish I could say to you_

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_Save you_

_It's gonna be alright_

_I wish I could say to you _

Julian leaves, just like everyone in her life inevitably does. But Lucas doesn't leave. He holds her tightly, whispering just how much of a douche Julian is for not appreciating her enough.

Every night, he lets her sleep next to him, because having a sweet-smelling soft body lying next to him comforts him more than he can say, and knowing that body is Brooke makes him even happier. And because he _knows_ she needs him.

And his new favorite pastime is to watch her breathe in and out, her chest rising and falling, while her beautiful hazel eyes flutter in exhaustion every night.

He's still not saving her. He never has and maybe he never will. It's something he doesn't know if he's even _capable _of.

But he's trying, and that's more than anyone in her life has ever done.

_Save you_

_I wish I could say to you_

_It's gonna be alright_


End file.
